1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a communications apparatus having a display, a telephone handset unit and two computer keypad devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a communications apparatus that includes a fixed keypad device and a retractable keypad device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional communications device 2 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The conventional communications device 2 includes a display 4, a telephone handset unit 6, a first grouping of keypads 8 and a second grouping of keypads 10. The first grouping of keypads 8 includes a 12-key telephone keypad and is fixed in a stationary condition on a housing 12. The second grouping of keypads 10 is a standard computer keypad arrangement and is incorporated into a console 14.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the console 14 with the second grouping of keypads 10 is partially stowed within and is partially retracted from the housing 12. In FIG. 1B, the console 14 with the second grouping of keypads 10 is completely retracted from the housing 12 so that a user has access to both the first grouping of keypads 8 as well as the second grouping of keypads 10.
A problem associated with the conventional communication device 2 is that when the console 14 is completely retracted from the housing 12 to provide access to the second grouping of the keypads 10 to a user, additional support is required under the console 14. Thus, a support surface area underneath the conventional communications device 2 must be increased to facilitate use of the second grouping of keypads 10. If, for example, the conventional communications device 2 is placed on a small stand, it is possible that the support surface area of the small stand is insufficient to support the console 14. As a result, the conventional communications device 2 must be moved to another flat horizontal support structure with adequate surface area so that the user can use the second grouping of the keypads 10.
Additionally, the conventional communications device 2 is designed to be placed on a flat horizontal surface. The design of the conventional communications device 2 cannot accommodate mounting onto a vertical support surface.
The invention resolves these problems.